The present invention relates to a patterned linoleum sheeting having a novel surface design, a method for producing same and use of same as a floor covering, tiles, wall covering or decorative covering.
Linoleum floor coverings have been produced for many years in various color and designs. To produce a surface pattern in a linoleum floor covering, there is a known method in which pigmented polymer flakes and/or flocks are homogeneously incorporated into the linoleum mixture to produce a green linoleum and/or a linoleum sheeting. Furthermore, it is known in the state of the art that colored linoleum mixture particles may be pressed into the surface layer of green linoleum and the stacks of sheets produced by superimposing the green linoleum sheets are then calendered. However, the type of surface design that can be produced by the preceding methods is subject to relatively great restrictions with regard to the patterning that can be produced.